Edward Hyde
The First Hyde and the source of all the hydes in the world today, Edward Hyde, formerly known by his name Dr. Henry Jekyll is the creator and first user of the original Hyde formula in the late 1800's. A colossal brute of a man which hides his titanic intelligence, Edward was held prisoner for over eighty years before escaping to investigate the new generation of Hydes. He stands as one of The Free Hydes most dangerous opponents, knowing their weaknesses and has been turning out more and more Hydes for them to battle. Characteristics *'Name': Edward Hyde *'Aliases': Henry Jekyll (real name) *'Age': 160+ *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Cold Blue *'Likes': Indulging, women, killing, drugs, proving his superiority, elevating himself, money, 'owning things', peoples 'true self', science, chemistry *'Dislikes': 'The rabble', The Order of St. Arthur, being locked up, lack of freedom, conformity, restraint, morals, people not realisng ther full potential *'Family': Great, great Grand Uncle to Jaqueline Jekyll Appearance General Because of the formula consumed by Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde assumes the form of a very large, very strong man. He has a habit of smoking and even eating large cigars whole. He has a few scars on his back, and one over his right eye, and his right eye is cloudy, and sightless. Henry Jekyll Background Edward Hyde was originally known as Henry Jekyll, a famous scientist and ground breaking alchemist who theorised a idea that man was separated into his two half, a higher and lower minded self. He attempted to create a formula to unlock his high minded self but accidently unlocked his low minded self and transformed into the being now known of Edward Hyde. From here he went on a crime spree and despite initially struggling with his 'good half' Henry unable to live with the guilt of what his other half had done gave up on life and succumbed to the desires of Edward. He would go onto terrorize London before being forced overseas where he would become a bigger menace, having a hand in the start of World War 1. He would eventually be captured and detained by The Order of St. Arthur, who lost three Paladins in the process and locked up in their magical detention facility in India. He was kept alive as opposed to executing him in an attempt to extrapolate a cure from his body to combat the growing number of Hydes he had created, and being created by those attempting to imitate his work. Edward would remain locked up for decades and despite being transferred to a new cell knew very little of what the world was like beyond the walls. Indeed after decades of trying to escape he eventually gave up as it become boring as every outcome ended in failure. However in 2013 something awoke him from his self imposed stupor, the guards of his cell talking about a new 'breed' of Hydes in America. This sparked his interest and managing to wrangle some information out of the bored guard he learnt a little about The Free Hydes. His interest having been peaked he staged a escape attempt that night and managed to through brute strength smash through the wall and escape into the Indian country side where he then got back to civilisation. While he initially suffered a distinct culture shock he relished in all the new feelings and sensations and once he had his fill with indulging himself (leaving several bars destroyed in the process) he stowed away on a ship heading to America. Personality Edward Hyde reputation is well deserved. Seemingly enamoured by all things dark, perverse and erotic he enjoys the seedier side of life to such a degree that he will indulge himself at every opportunity. He is a callous, extremely abusive and sadistic individual who delights in killing people to simply revel in his own power. He enjoys making fun of the so called 'rabble' and torments people he sees as weaker them himself. He sees his power as giving him the right to act as he does, and sees no issue with having to take what he wants. Indeed he seems to have the compulsive need to own things, everything from money, women, clothing and the more expensive the better. Also despite his excellent and polite etiquette, with a fluent articulation, in spite of his cockney accent, which hides his rather darker personality, he has terrible eating habits. Interestingly the only thing that seems to distract Edward from his life of debauchery is when he spies a 'promising individual': a person he feels deserves to be a hyde. To him he hates the idea of someone with so much potential being held back by their own morals, and personal restraint and will go out of his way to manufacture a situation to have them become a hyde like he is. Still he is notably choosy about who he gives his formula to and wastes no time in educating them on their new status as a 'superior creature.' In fact he seems to take pride in himself as the first hyde, talking about it as a rank of privilege. However he makes no attempts to control the other hydes unless they want to work for him, as he freed them from themselves why would he want to control them. Edward notes contempt for his old self, and claims to have destroyed him: and considering his lack of empathy of anything bordering of humanity it is very likely the man known as Henry Jekyll is dead. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Zero Hyde:' *'Super human strength': Edward Hyde is arguably the strongest of all the Hydes. When he was first created he could effortlessly destroy wall, and as he aged he got stronger and stronger. Indeed his escape attempt was so easy because the Order had no idea he had grown stronger while in captivity. Now he can effortlessly lift 200 tons, effectively a whole building. *'Super human intelligence': While he enjoys playing the role of the brute Edward Hyde is supernaturally intelligent. Combined with his all ready vast intellect being pushed beyond what is humanly possible by his formula, he has spent his decades in prison intellectually challenging himself and showed a insane desire to learn as one of the first things he does on arriving to America is break into a library. *'Potential sense': As with all Hydes Edward posses a unique ability. For him it is his ability to see the potential in people, where they are now in their lives and where they could be. He uses this to gauge who is deserving of his formula, as he will only ever give it out to those who he feels deserves it the most. *'Man out of time': Edward Hyde has been in prison for almost 80 years and his escape was a mix of luck and sheer power. As such when he escapes and reaches civilisation he is completely out of his element and as such despite his willingness to learn he still misunderstands a lot of social conventions. Not that he cares. Skills *'Criminal mastermind': Edward relishes in his criminal activities and effectively ran the London Criminal scene for five years before being forced over seas. Now he is back he has quickly formed his own gang and now launches deliberate attempts to rob the city of its riches. *'Alchemy': Edward Hyde is arguably the greatest living alchemist in the world. he could tell from a slight examination of Jaqueline's blood that she had used Lycanthropy to stabilise the formula which he commends her on. He is also able to perfect his own formula with modern technology refining the zero formula into an even more potent concoction. Indeed the only reason the Order kept him alive was because he was likely the only being who could engineer a cure to the condition. *'Science': Edward Hyde abilities in science should also not be underestimated. While it is true his foray is Alchemy he none the less learnt most basic scientific principles that had been developed since his incarceration on his trip over to America. He showed a shocking ability to not only learn but understand the science and even where he had been wrong decades ago. *'Boxing': Edward's preferred form of combat is bare knuckle boxing which he picked up in London. He combines it with his insane strength and brutality to great affect. *'Free running' While nowhere near graceful of poised he is able to use his strength and enhanced brain to traverse vertical environments with ease like a gorilla. *'Etiquette' *'Psychology' Equipment *'Zero Hyde formula' Relationships Henry/Edward's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *'Henry Jekyll': Dwight Schultz *'Edward Hyde': Robbie Coltrane Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hydes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Characters